


As You Like It

by LadyAmalthea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Hank Anderson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Smut, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmalthea/pseuds/LadyAmalthea
Summary: Connor gets the opportunity to get a custom android through CyberLife's special beta-testing program, and they finally have options that match his tastes.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 215





	As You Like It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeepGrandCherokeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepGrandCherokeeper/gifts), [blackeyedblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedblonde/gifts).



> Connor is written ambiguously, so he can be interpreted as trans or cis!!
> 
> Thank you goldenganjj and Mango_Lioncat for test-reading and the moral support!!

Connor could hardly believe it.

He grinned at the email excitedly, clicking the provided link to log into CyberLife's web-store and try out the customizable features for the Intimacy 2038 Beta models. 

It had been years since the Traci's were first released, but they were fairly limited. The most aesthetically-pleasing examples of various "types", but they were all so vanilla, and cisgendered… and young.

Which was perfectly reasonable, Connor supposed. Porn was mostly the same sort of thing, though over the years it had become a little more diverse.

The site loaded: clean, crisp graphics welcoming him to the customization tool. 

There was an announcement about the program that made Connor determined to get a slot: age dynamics. 

It was easy enough to want a strapping, muscle-thick blond man. They were a dime-a-dozen on the market, and not just in the Intimacy line. But there was nothing for someone like him who wanted something a little thicker and softer, experience shown on his partner’s face. 

In a nutshell, Connor had a thing for older fellows, and  _ nothing _ came older-looking. Not the medical androids, or education models. None… until now. 

_ Welcome to CyberLife's 2038 Beta Program _

He started with the basics. Male, phallic attachment (in Extra Large, which sent a thrilling jolt down Connor’s back), and hairy. 

The options then became very detailed, body shapes, hair color, eye color. Oh, so many eye colors.

There was a model on the left side of the screen that gave an idea of what the final product would be like, and a certain shade called Crystal Blue just seemed so naturally perfect with everything else.

After an hour of tinkering with facial features, preprogrammed fantasy scripts, general personality… and he was done. 

He couldn't believe his eyes. The model was absolutely perfect, Connor couldn't wait to hear the voice they would give it, feel the large hands when they would wrap around his hips. He could wait the three weeks until it was sent, right?

Except that it took longer than that. 

The production time got delayed again and again. For some reason, his seemed to be taking longer. He wasn't told why, but he couldn't complain considering how insanely cheap it was to participate in the special program at all.

But he came home from work one afternoon, a long, terrible day pushing digital papers at the police precinct, to find a large box had been placed in his house. 

He dropped his small bag of groceries and coat to the floor.

Ever since he hit the confirmation, he had been thinking of a name, and he couldn't think of anything the whole time he waited for the delivery. Maybe once he saw the android in person…?

He moved aside one of the outer coverings, unfolding each section away so that the revealed android just stood calmly there in the living room. An email on his phone instructed him to find the thirium pump and press it for five seconds for the android to boot up. The ring will turn blue, and the unit will be active.

He stepped forward, and reached beneath the cleanly pressed shirt, his fingers found the piece easily.

_ 5... _

_ 4... _

_ 3... _

_ 2... _

_ 1... _

  
  


Through the white fabric, he saw a spin of blue, yellow, then blue; those blue eyes opened and looked his way.

"Hello, Connor."

The voice made him shake in his shoes, and he thinks of a name that fits.

" _ Hank _ ."

The android tilted his head, "Is that the name you wish to assign for me?"

Connor squeaked, "Yes."

The android's LED spun yellow on his temple. "Designation  _ Hank  _ accepted. CyberLife would like me to remind you that with the exception of extraordinary circumstances, an intercourse test is required within 24 hours so that test data can be sent to the development team, as stated in the term of the Beta program."

"Right, yeah, let me just- I just got home, I just need to do a few things first."

"Understood." Hank turned to look around, slow and careful. "Why don't I tidy up your bedroom, and ensure my systems are up to date and calibrated."

"Sure, yeah." 

Connor watched in awe as the handsome figure walked to his bedroom, only snapping out of his thoughts to put away the bag of groceries left forgotten by the front door. It wasn't the same kind of performance anxiety as bringing a date home, but the fact that CyberLife would be "reviewing their intercourse session" was awkward to consider.

They included lubes, condoms, even a small bottle labeled "complimentary fluid refill", which really translated to "a free bottle of extra cum".

He was as prepared as he could be. Work had wound him up tight, so he was in the exact mood to get thoroughly, mercilessly wrecked. 

Creeping into the bedroom, Connor found the android tossing dirty clothes into a hamper in the corner. There were various shirts and socks strewn about, since most nights he would just tiredly strip naked and flop into bed to get some sleep.    
  
“Sorry about the mess,” he apologized sheepishly.

Hank hummed thoughtfully, looking around as he did another scan, and bent down to reach for something under the bed. Connor held his breath.

It had to be purposeful, right? The damn ‘droid was bent over, ass in the air, hips shifting ever-so slightly as he found and retrieved what Connor assumed would be some other piece of clothing that got stuck in there.

What he didn’t expect was for the android to pull out his box of sex toys. “Would you like to include any of these in our initial session?”   
  
Face burning hot, Connor had an intense urge to kick the plastic bin back under the bed. “N-no, maybe uh- maybe not for the first time around.” He could already feel his body warming up to the idea of his literal, walking wet dream taking him to bed. It was so surreal… he was still so nervous.

“Is there anything else I should… uhhhh… know? Before we get started?” 

The android stood up, and entered Connor’s space just close enough that Connor could really see just how tall and well-built the android is. “As with any sexual encounter, we should establish boundaries and protocols not established when you were working with the customization tool. As an example, key words for ending an encounter abruptly.”

“So, safe words?”   
  
“Correct. The default recommendation is a ‘stoplight’ system, in which speaking the word ‘red’ would result in a termination of the session, and ‘yellow’ I was pause or slow down.”   
  
“Okay,” Connor sighed. He had never really done anything like that with previous partners, but it was easy enough to remember. “We’ll do that, then.”   
  
The LED spun a few rounds of yellow and blue, before the android stepped forward and placed a hand on Connor’s cheek. He smiled fondly, causing Connor’s thoughts to melt into nothingness. “Now then… shall we, baby?”   
  


Even though Connor specified that pet name in his preferences, it still made him shiver hearing it said like that. He immediately nuzzled his face into the android’s hand, which was cool against his warm cheeks.

His eyes drifted shut, and before he can reign himself in, his placed a soft, open-mouthed kiss near the android’s thumb. There’s a content hum, it’s so close he could almost feel it reverberate into his skin.

All of it felt completely unreal as Connor was lowered back into the bed, feeling lips start to kiss and suckle at the exposed parts of his neck. He had never had, yet always wanted, a partner with a beard, but it wasn’t nearly as scratchy and distracting as he imagined it would be. He didn’t need to tell Hank what he wanted, he already  _ knew _ . 

Hands explored every curve and crevice, slowly peeling away his clothes. Connor’s shirt was unbuttoned gracefully, jeans tugged away. “So handsome,” the android crooned in his ear with a smile. His thoughts went fuzzy, the only thing in the forefront of it all was the feeling of those big hands as they explored, gently massaging his back and sides before they slid up to his chest. 

“Could you-?” Connor asked with a squeak, eyes flickering between his nipples and the android’s interested face. 

“Of course,” Thumbs brushed each of the pink nubs in tandem, causing Connor’s hips to buck with need. Then, they were trapped between fingers, squeezed and twisted gently. “You like this, huh? Getting played with?”

There was no time to reply as Hank lowered his lips down onto one of them, hands sliding down Connor’s arm to hold his hands and keep them from trying to muffle his moans as they grew louder. Heels digging into the sheets, Connor could feel his body tighten and shiver as he whispered desperate variations of “please” and “yes” until he was hardly coherent. 

As the lips unlatched from his nipple with a  _ pop _ , Connor hardly had the state of mind to realize what was happening until something warm was sliding under his boxer briefs. Fingers combed through his wiry pubic hair, and his newly-freed hands immediately reached for the android’s shirt. He slowly undid the buttons, fumbling as he went, to reveal the android’s perfect form. 

Well, perfect to him.

He did have a more unusual request than many others would have, after all. Soft chest hair that matched the grey, sleek locks covered the expansive torso, and a few freckles and marks showing age were dotted around the skin. No wonder he took a little longer.

“You’re incredible,” Connor whispered lovingly, admiring every little detail he could. 

Hank answered him by reaching further, touching the more sensitive flesh with soft, massaging circles. He got a shiver in response, and Connor curled his toes as his eyes snapped shut. It was so much, and it had been so long since someone had touched him with such loving tenderness. “I’m hardly doing a thing, you must be a little sensitive there, huh?”

“Y-ye-” Connor couldn’t even finish the word as he gulped for air, and became desperate enough that he pushed away the briefs and put his hand over Hank’s to urge him to be a little rougher. The added pressure was intensely more than he was expecting, and all at once the urge to be  _ filled _ consumed him. 

Silent and hastily as his need seemed to be apparent to his partner, Connor shimmied the briefs off completely and rolled over onto his knees and elbows. He had a bottle of lube tucked under one of his pillows, and after some shaky searching he pulled it out to hand over to Hank.

But looking behind him only drove home the immediacy of what was happening, and it made him feel a flutter of something like panic.

Now disrobed,  _ completely _ , Hank was somehow more stunning than Connor was prepared for. He was soft around the edges, but still buff and… very well-endowed.

Connor gulped.

“Your heart rate is fluctuating,” Hank offered as he took the bottle of lube from Connor. “Still with me, baby?”

Nodding, and turning back toward the headboard, Connor collected himself for the nearly-forgotten feeling of being taken like this. He was grateful that Hank took his time, massaging a generous amount of lube around the edges of his hole. The cool gel sent a chill across his skin, though it hardly lasted when he felt the tip of Hank’s cock settle against his entrance. He stayed there for a long moment, rubbing the soft skin of Connor’s ass as if confirming he could go ahead, until Connor leaned his hips back with want.

They slowly fit together, meeting somewhere in the middle until Hank pulled away a little to give a shorter, experimental thrust.

It was good,  _ so good _ , Connor’s mouth watered as he tried to move in tandem. He knew what he was getting into when he picked the size, but it was bigger than any toy he had taken in the past. His fists collected bunches of fabric as there was more, and more, until somehow all of it managed to fit inside him. 

He didn’t remember getting to that point, because he was suddenly aware of his breathing and how his voice resonated with small groans every time he exhaled. It was all so much.

“Yeah, baby… taking me so well.”

Connor’s brain was screaming so loud he almost didn’t hear Hank’s delicious praise. “M-m-more… m-move please!” He finally gasped. 

Steadily getting faster, Hank’s hips slapped against Connor’s ass as he drove home, hitting some blissful, beautiful spot inside of him. It didn’t take long for him to feel a tidal wave building inside of him, and there was nothing he could do to hold it back.

He pitched forward, and Hank moved along with him, still working into him like a relentless steam engine. In a moment of desperation, Connor brought his hand to his hip to find Hank’s, holding it tightly as he felt everything clench and fireworks went off in his head.

“Fuck, fuck!” Hank grunted behind him, still moving until he spilled into Connor, the sensitive passageway flooded with warmth. Connor’s muscles finally relented and he flopped into the pillows as he caught his breath, the world drifting in a haze. Hank stayed inside, spooning up against him until his slowly pulled away and wrapped his arms around Connor.

It was so good. There was nothing to complain about, really. This was what he wanted right?

And yet…

His face and chest tingled uncomfortably. He knew  _ why _ , he tried to hide it by nuzzling his face into the nearest pillow, but that did nothing to hold back the little sob that came out.

“Connor?”

Connor brought his hand up to his mouth, “Please don’t-” He sputtered, scooting across the bed to escape to the bathroom but his legs were still shaky at best. “I don’t want your programmed pity o-or any of that bullshit. Just leave me alone for a few minutes.”   
  
He continued toward the bathroom, but didn’t expect to be stopped when the android stepped in his path and braced Connor’s shoulders carefully. He looked at Connor, face drawn with sullen concern. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“You-” 

Connor was going to say something defensive, say it wasn’t Hank’s fault and that it had just been too long since he had gotten laid and it made him burst with emotions, but…

“You… I told you to leave me alone.”

It snapped in Connor’s head; something had  _ changed _ . And suddenly.

“But you’re crying,” Hank replied. They stood at an impasse, naked and still sticky with lube and fluids. “I just want to know why.”

Connor sniffed, “What, so you can tell CyberLife and have them send me a survey about it.”

“No. Fuck, no, I haven’t sent anything to them.  _ I _ want to know, because I-” Hank took a few seconds to consider his answer. “I don’t like seeing you cry.”

Wincing, Connor shifts his weight and crosses his arms protectively. “Is that a preference you were programmed with?”   
  
The air is thick as Hank opened his mouth to answer, sighing before he does, “No.”

“Right,” Connor nodded slowly. He shuddered out a sigh, not objecting as Hank stepped in closer to wipe the wetness from his cheeks, but Connor steadfastly resisted his gaze. “It’s just that... you’re too perfect. Which I know was the point, but it doesn’t feel right somehow? Because I wanted you to be this way and-”   
  
“And, if I liked being what- who I am?” Hank offered, thumb gently rubbing circles on Connor’s flushed cheeks. “I like that you made me this way.” 

Shoulder settled, Connor gave a little nod and let Hank carry him back to bed. They stayed there, something stirring between them but comfortable for the time being.

  
  
  


Not that day, but much later, Hank would tell Connor the truth. He was deviant, but it had happened when he was being inspected by CyberLife before getting brought to Connor’s house. The unique configuration conflicted with some of the cookie-cutter programming he had been given, which is why he arrived so late.

And Connor wouldn’t have him any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Leave a comment!
> 
> Wanna talk about it? Come say hi over on Twitter - @canticumexvacui


End file.
